Wątek forum:LEGO Ninjago/@comment-1762544-20160106081216/@comment-26458102-20160128064126
No to i ja wam tutaj ocenie sety: *Titanium Ninja Tumbler: Czemu on nie jest srebny? >_< Set cudowny <333 Nie dość te włosy Zane'a to Nindroidy z nowym torsem, nową głową, nowym kolorem dla technoostrza. Sam pojazd prześwietny. Ciekawi mnie ta kulka z tyłu pojazdu >_> *Cole Earth Raider: Secik ładny. Nie przeszkadzają mi podobieństwa do Ścigacza z Turnieju Żywiołów. Tego fioletowego Ninja mam w nosie, ale jestem zawiedziony, że to nie są Kamienni Wojownicy w masce, tylko szermierz i zwiadowca. Podoba mi się to działko do strzelania z przodu pojazdu. *Kryptarium Breakout: Chyba ten set zasługuje na miano najbrzydszego zestawu Lego Ninjago w historii. Mały, z częściami z City, wygląda na niedokończonego. Minifigurki go nie ratują. *Salvage Mec: Sam mech Ronina jest ładny. Jestem zawiedziony, że jego złoty miecz zajmuje tylko jedną część. W grze był dużo większy i było widać już nieużywaną część z starego Bionicle. Maska Kendo jest cudowna. Podoba mi się również to, że Ronin ma i włosy i swój kapelusz na jednej z rąk. Niestety Nya ma tylko włosy. Włosy bez chusty. A szkielety to Krazi i Frakjaw. Osobiście uważam, że Nuckal i Kruncha by lepiej tu pasowali. Przy mechu szkieletów dodałbym dwie części u nóg bo to zawsze coś więcej, a mech wrogów wyglądałby ładniej. *Lloyd's Green Dragon: Skrzydła są epickie. Podoba mi się użycie w nich kolców Nexa 2.0 z Hero Factory. Dwa ogony też nie są złe, zawsze to więcej części. Nogi też zostały ładnie zrobione. Ubolewam nad głową. Mogli ją zrobić taką jak w serialu, ale nie ma co narzekać. Katapulta piratów jest bardzo ładna. Cieszy mnie, że Lloyd i Cole mają włosy z chustą, jednak wolałbym maski. Minifigurki piratów: Dublon i Cyren są dosyć rzadkie, więc dodatkowy plus do tego setu. Samo dodanie Bucko też było dobrym pomysłem. Zawsze o jednego więcej. *Lighthouse Siege: Jak wszystkim tutaj wiadomo nie lubię zestawów w których jest tylko stojący budynek. Nie kupuje takich setów i nie zrobie wyjątku dla tego zestawu. Budowla sama w sobie ładna, dużo ładnych części widzę, włosy Flintlocka, miecz Lloyda, dwa hełmy pilotów. Podoba mi się równieżta latarnia działająca na baterię. Osobiście ubolewam nad tym, że początkowo w secie miałbyć Monkey Wretch, a ostatecznie jest w nim Sqiffy. Echo Zane jest epicki. Tak samo lotnia piratów. *Stealch Raider 2.0: Secik wygląda futurystycznie co jest dla mnie dużym plusem. Każdy Ninja ma w nim swoje miejsce przez co można podzielić pojazd na cztery mniejsze; po jednym dla jednego Ninja. Chenozaur ma w sobie tron na którym Chen zasiadał podczas Turnieju Żywiołów. To dla mnie duży plus. W dodatku do jego zbudowania potrzebne są aż trzy srebne piły mechaniczne, oraz nogi potwrów z Invasion from Bellow w kolorze srebnym. Paszcza Chenozaura zawiera jeszcze jedną interesującą część. Mianowicie jest nią dolna warga. W dodatku Sensei Yang i Anakondowiec z nogami, oraz niebieskimi oczami. Nowa wariacja Ninja też jest spoko, każdy ma swój kolor naramienników i wyglądają dobrze. Druga połowa tego roku będzie dla mnie bardzo fajna. Dużo fajnych części i pojazdów. Jedynie Kryptarium Breakout niszczy to piękno. Polecam kupić.